


but my favorite place is the warm embrace

by spendon



Category: P!ATD - Fandom
Genre: Brencer, Fluff, M/M, Spendon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spendon/pseuds/spendon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer is sick. Cuddles ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but my favorite place is the warm embrace

  "Speeeeeencerrrrrrrrr?" Brendon whined from the other room, his voice high-pitched and irritating. 

  "What?" Spencer called out, sniffing.

  "Can you get me a glass of water?"

  "Brendon, I'm sick!" He narrowed his eyes, pulling the blanket up to his shoulders as he curled up on the couch, a garbage can filled with tissues nearby. The previous week, Spencer had gone to see his family, but he didn't expect one of his sisters to be sick with a fever, which he had caught from her.

  So, upon returning home, he collapsed onto the couch and slept into the next day, until Brendon woke him up with soup and some cough medicine. 

  "But I made you soup..." Brendon protested as he walked into the living room, hands on his hips, trying not to grin as he prepared himself for a 'lecture.' "That's rude, Spencer. You come home, into  _my_ house, under  _my_ roof - "

  "Brendon."

  "What?"

  "One, you moved in with _me_ two years ago. Two, if you just made me soup, you might as well have gotten yourself a drink of water while you were at it."

  "Hmmph," Brendon huffed as he sat down in the furthest corner of the couch. However, his attempts to avoid his grumpy, sickly boyfriend came to no prevail as the drummer sat up, wrapping his arms around Brendon's waist, pulling him down onto the couch with him. He wanted cuddles, and he wanted them _now_.

  "Spencer! You'll get me sick!"

  "So? You're warm," Spencer protested, grinning as he rested his chin on Brendon's shoulder, his stubble scritching at the others neck.

  As much as Brendon didn't want to get sick, he simply couldn't resist the cuddles that his boyfriend was providing him. Of course, the younger man's hands were a bit clammy and gross feeling, but he couldn't help that, he was sick. And as his in-good-health boyfriend, it was Brendon's job to make sure that he was happy, even if it meant that he had to _suffer_ for a little bit.

  So he outstretched an arm to the coffee table, fingers scrambling for the remote until it was in his hands. He turned on their favorite show (Too Cute! on AnimalPlanet), and they watched it together until Spencer was falling asleep soundly behind him. He pulled a blanket off from the arm of the couch and draped it over them, grinning widely.

 

  Of course, Spencer wasn't allowed to complain the next morning when Brendon was running a fever.


End file.
